This disclosure relates in general to methods and systems for facilitating a generation of a structure or a sequence of educational content objects in a manner that encourages user interest and understanding.
Conveying educational material to students is a complicated venture. Learning material must be appropriately selected and presented to enhance the learning experience. Nowadays, educational material is abundant, which offers great learning potential but also greatly complicates the selection process.